Skyfall
by Crystal Nightray
Summary: Eso no entraba en sus planes, definitivamente estar comprometida con ese estúpido, no estaba previsto. Dino X OC
1. Prólogo

**Skyfall**

* * *

_- Siempre estaré ahí para cuando tropieces- Murmuró él con su sonrisa. Alcé una ceja inquisitiva. _

_- ¿No debería ser al revés, estúpido?_

_Así es... incluso cuando el cielo caiga, siempre estaré ahí, a tu lado. Aunque al principio no te quisiera aquí. _

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Me preguntaba que asuntos podría tener mi familia con los Cavallone. Debía ser algo relacionado con las finanzas, porque, nosotros estábamos, francamente, en una situación difícil. Pero no había forma de que la familia Cavallone aceptara; nosotros no tenemos nada que ofrecerles. Y también es raro esta reunióno, puesto que mi familia jamás había tenido ninguna encuentro con otras familias. Nosotros, solo éramos una familia de _hitmans_, entrenados para eso, justamente.

_- Signiorina _Rizzo, su padre está esperándola adentro. – Dijo un hombre con un traje negro. Él no era uno de nuestros hombres, así que debía ser un subordinado de la familia Cavallone.

Parpadeé un poco confusa. ¿Que podría querer mi padre de mi? Yo no era buena con las finanzas o los negocios.

- Gracias señor – mustié saliendo del coche.

- Romario, puede llamarme Romario – dijo con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo.

Él me guió por el interior de la mansión. Me sentía un poco incómoda allí, y con el vestido. No entendía la razón por la qué mi padre había insistido tanto en que me pusiera ese vestido. Era bonito, pero yo estaba acostumbrada a llevar siempre pantalones, que era con lo que más cómoda me sentía.

- Su padre, y el jefe están esperándola en esta habitación – Me avisó antes de abrir la puerta.

La habitación era más clara de lo que me había imaginado, y cómo había dicho Romario, ellos estaban esperándome sentados en una mesa.

- Ella es la mayor de mis hijas – Oí la voz de mi padre presentándome – Es una capacitada y habilidosa _hitman_, empezó su entrenamiento a los diez años.

- Encantado de conocerte – dijo el jefe con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Romario se encontraba a mí lado, y no se había movido, excepto para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

- El placer es mío – murmuré mirando al décimo jefe de la Familia Cavallone, el potro salvaje, Dino Cavallone.

Me sentía un poco nerviosa, al no tener control sobre la situación.

- Padre, ¿Para qué me necesitas? – pregunté desviando mi mirada hacia él.

- A partir de ahora, mi querida hija, vas a vivir aquí, en la mansión de la familia Cavallone.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin entender. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Pero inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle replicado; su mirada se volvió más oscura, y su voz era fría y cortante cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras.

- Estás prometida con el Decimo Cavallone.

''**¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Me prometiste que jamás me harías esto!''**

- Por el bien de la familia – murmuró. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, pero permanecí en silencio.

No podía creer que acabara de vender a su propia hija.

* * *

_**Review?**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Skyfall**

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aquí cuelgo el siguiente capítulo, espero que sigáis leyendo y disfrutando de la historia ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Observé el coche abandonar el recinto de la mansión de la familia Cavallone, y fruncí la frente. Él lo había estado planeando todo este tiempo, y yo no me había dado cuenta de nada…

Miré el anillo dorado que reposaba ahora en mi dedo. Ese potro salvaje…

* * *

_Él se arrodilló delante de mí, y tomó mi mano entre la suya._

_- Bienvenida a la familia Cavallone – murmuró al mismo tiempo que el frío metal del anillo tocó mi piel._

* * *

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante –

_- Signiorina_ Crest, el jefe se estaba preguntando si se encontraba bien – Oí la voz de Romario.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no vino **ÉL**? – Pregunté. Aunque podía entender la razón. Después de la proposición, lo había empujado y con la ayuda de Romario encontré mi habitación, encerrándome dentro.

- Él piensa que quizás esté enfadada con él – confesó. Me giré hacia él.

- No lo estoy – contesté honestamente.

- Me alegra oír eso – Dijo Romario – Así qué, ya lo ha oído jefe.

- Ah! R-Romario – Oí otra voz, y entonces apareció por la puerta Dino. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Está bien. – Dije finalmente dándole la espalda. Él debería haberse rendido ya, probablemente se iría, y entonces…

- ¿Te gustaría salir fuera? ¿Quizás en un tour por la ciudad conmigo? – Preguntó él de repente, y entonces sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro. Me volteé sorprendida, y me sonrojé levemente al verlo sonriendo a mi lado.

- DE. NINGUNA. MANERA – Le grité mientras lo echaba fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Siena, espera! - Oí la voz de Dino al otro lado de la puerta.

- No necesito ir a ningún sitio contigo, Torpe – Dije rompiendo, finalmente, mi calmada e indiferente máscara.

- Siena – Oí entonces la voz de Romario.

- ¿Sí? – Pregunté calmándome.

- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué te habla a ti, y a mí no? – Pude oír decir a ese Torpe.

- Esta noche se celebrará la fiesta de anunciamiento de vuestro compromiso, es en otro lugar, así que debería estar lista a las ocho, para poder llegar a tiempo a la fiesta – Dijo. Fruncí mi frente una vez más, pero acabé suspirando, accediendo.

- De acuerdo, Romario.

- Si necesita algo más, la habitación del jefe, está a su lado.

No contesté. Sabía que estaba **mal**, pero solo podía canalizar mi ira contra **él**. No me importaba si estaba **mal**…

- Ahora, si me disculpa – Pude oír sus pasos alejándose, junto con los de ese Torpe.

Suspiré de nuevo, y miré al reloj que colgaba de la pared. Abrí el armario, es decir, la habitación que había dentro del armario. Había muchísimos vestidos, no podía ni contarlos. Pero ¿Cuál debería escoger para esta noche?

Yo no sabía anda de moda. Siempre evitaba ese tipo de eventos; yo solo era buena en el campo de batalla.

De repente, mi móvil sonó. Lo cogí.

- ¿Sí?

- Siena, _Dio Mio_, tu madre me lo acaba de contar. ¿Acabas de comprometerte? – La reconocí al instante. Era la voz de mi mejor amiga, Claudia.

- Sí, mi padre lo arregló sin decirme una sola palabra al respecto… hasta esta mañana –

- ¡P-pero estás comprometido con Dino Cavallone! – Dijo emocionada – ¡Es fantástico! Él está buenísimo y es amable, _meine Got_! – Empezó a decir coas sin sentido, así que tuve que cortarla.

- Si es tan fantástico, quizás deberías casarte **tú** con **él** – le espeté.

- No seas así. Él probablemente está apsando por lo mismo que tu. No sería más fácil si…

- No.

- Oh, así que ahora estás en negación. – Dijo divertida.

- Cállate.

- Eres una gruñona – se burló.

- Tengo una fiesta esta noche – Dije cambiando radicalmente de tema.

- ¡Me encantan las fiestas!

- Si, bueno, pues a mí no, I no sé qué vestido ponerme.

- Tehehe… Lo sabía…

Entonces oí otro golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Tiene una visita Signioria – Oí la voz de Romario. Anduve hasta la puerta, y abrí mucho los ojos cuando la puerta cedió revelando a la figura que aguardaba tras de esta.

- ¡¿Claudia?!

* * *

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunté, pero antes que ella pudiera decir nada me giré hacia Romario. - ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Romario sonrió.

- Órdenes del jefe – se limitó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta. Parpadeé de nuevo sintiéndome incomoda debido a la respuesta de Romario.

- Hey, esto es increíble, tu habitación es más grande que mi casa entera – Dijo mirando alrededor como un lobo hambriento.

- Claudia, tienes que ayudarme – Murmuré abriendo la puerta del armario. Sus ojos empezaron a centellear cuando vio toda esa ropa.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó extasiada. – ¡Hay muchísimos!

- Ya lo sé, ¿Qué voy a hacer? – pregunté empezando a asustarme.

- Déjamelo a mí, Siena. Está noche estarás deslumbrante, y impresionarás a tu prometido. – dijo mostrándome su pulgar hacia arriba.

- Pero yo no quiero impresionarlo.

- Shhttt! – me mandó a callar sin mirarme, mientras entraba en el armario. Decidí callar. Después de todo, yo había pedido su ayuda. Crucé mis brazos a la altura del pecho.

Claudia salió del armario con un montón de vestidos y los dejó encima la cama.

- Ahora, vas a modelar un poco para mí – murmuró con malicia. Ahora sí que estaba asustada. Otro dato importante sobre Claudia, es que ella era realmente modelo.

Ella me hizo probar muchos vestidos, y caminar por toda la habitación. Ninguno de esos vestidos parecía satisfacerla.

- Siguiente –

- Siguiente –

- Ai, por dios, este se ve horrible; ¡siguiente! –

- Este color es de la temporada pasada, ¡SIGUIENTE!

- ¡SIGUIENTEE!

Estaba empezando a desesperarme.

- Esto está durando mucho, los vestidos no me quedan bien, eso es todo – Suspiré para mí misma, a la vez que tomé entre mis manos el último vestido.

Tenía que reconocer que es último era bonito. Era un palabra de honor azul oscuro, hasta las rodillas, que dejaba la espalda al descubierto. La tela se ceñía a la cintura, y los pliegues le daban un toque coqueta. Había muchos más detalles, pero mi inexperto ojo para la moda no podía apreciarlo.

Anduve hacia la cama, dónde Claudia estaba sentada. Cuando me vio, se levantó y se paró delante de mí. Entonces, empezó a andar a mí alrededor, en círculos, examinando cada detalle, hasta que oí como picó de manos.

- ¡Este es perfecto! ¡Me lo quedo! – Exclamó – pero estamos lejos de haber terminado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunté cansada, mientras me hacia sentar delante de un pequeño tocador.

- Maquillaje, pelo, accesorios – murmuró ignorando mi tono de voz exasperado.

- Oh, es cierto, estás aquí para hacerme lucir hermosa.

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte a dar una impresión – Murmuró mientras rebuscó por la habitación en busca de material. Reí al ver su rostro concentrado.

Volvió a mi lado con una pequeña caja, que dejó encima de la mesa.

- Vamos a empezar con tu pelo – anunció al coger un cepillo para el pelo. – Eres afortunada de tener un pelo como el tuyo, tan liso.

Me miré en el espejo, y pude ver nuestras diferencias. Las dos éramos bastante altas, aunque ella me superaba por unos centímetros. Su piel morena, destacaba con la mía pálida. Entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pasé mi mirada a su pelo riendo. Claudia tenia un hermoso y asombroso pelo largo, rizado de color negro.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer con esto…? – murmuró para ella. – ¿una cola? ¿Pelo liso? ¿Una trenza? ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! – Dijo finalmente.

Entonces empezó a trabajar, sin decir nada más, con todas sus herramientas. Me perdí entre mis pensamientos mientras sentía sus manos en mi pelo. Tenía una destreza increíble.

- Terminé – murmuró satisfecha. Examiné mi nuevo peinado, y abrí mucho los ojos. ¿De verdad podía hacerse eso con mi pelo?

- Ahora cierra los ojos – me ordenó, obedecí al instante, mientras prosiguió con el maquillaje. – No voy a hacerte photoshop en la cara, así que relájate. – Dijo al sentir mi cuerpo tensarse.

Pude sentir como empezaba a aplicar el maquillaje sobre mi cara; primero el colorete en mis pómulos, sombra de ojos, rímel, y finalmente algo líquido en mis labios.

- y, ¡Voila! -

Abrí mis ojos, y me quedé estática, en silencio observando, a la extraña en el espejo.

- ¡Ja! Te dejé sin palabras. ¡Por primera vez! – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. – Puedes decirlo – Me incitó.

- Wow… ¿Por qué no puedes ser mi estilista?

- Teheehe – Rió – Bueno, vámonos ya, es casi la hora – Dijo finalmente.

Yo asentí, y empecé a andar hacia la puerta, pero entonces ella cogió mi mano y dejó escapar un silbido.

_- Nice_ – Murmuró contemplando el anillo.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, al mirar al anillo también.

- Venga, Siena, no quieres llegar tarde, ¿Verdad? – Claudia preguntó devolviéndome a al realidad.

Alcé una ceja, pero crucé la puerta de la habitación, y la seguí por el pasillo, hasta las escaleras. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa cuando vi un par de pies al final de las escaleras.

Claudia me adelantó y se paró al lado de Romario.

Alcé mis ojos del suelo, y pude ver a ese Torpe mirándome directamente. Caminé hasta pararme delante de él.

- Estás preciosa – dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Alcé mis ojos para verle, y me sonrojé violentamente.

- G-gracias… tu también luces bien… - confesé frunciendo la frente. Él llevaba un traje negro, en vez de sus tejanos azules y chaqueta. Su cabello dorado parecía brillar aún más que de costumbre, -Cómo si eso fuera posible-

- Entonces, ¿vamos al coche? – Se suponía que debía de haber sido una orden o un hecho, pero lo acabó en forma de pregunta, y no se movió hasta que asentí levemente con mi cabeza. Entonces tomó mi mano, y caminamos afuera de la mansión.

* * *

**De momento lo dejo aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Dejen un review, y háganme saber que os parece la historia, por favor, realmente ayudan y suben bastante la moral!**

**Bueno, cuidense, y intentaré actualizar pronto, siempre y cuando les guste ^^**

**Ciao!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Skyfall**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

- Gracias por dejar a Claudia entrar en la mansión, y todo eso… - murmuré una vez estuvimos ya dentro de la negra y elegante Limusina. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando, pero él me oyó perfectamente.

- Bueno, me sentía un poco mal por todo ese repentino asunto, y pensé que si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para hacer sentir a mi prometida un poco mejor, y como si estuviera en su casa, lo haría. – Dijo sin dudar.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana, y continuamos en silencio durante el resto del viaje. Antes de darme cuenta estábamos delate de una gran mansión, con un largo patio.

Posé mis dos manos encima del cristal de la ventana. Era increíble. Pero entonces vi a toda esa multitud, y fruncí el ceño.

- Toda esa gente ha venido para…

La puerta de la Limusina se abrió, y él ya estaba ahí, con su sonrisa, ofreciéndome su mano. Salí del coche, sin siquiera mirar su mano. Estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa, pero no quería mostrarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa – Murmuró Dino acercándose a mí

- Estoy bien – Dije dando un paso lejos de él. Él me miró con expresión preocupada. – Vamos a dentro – dije tratando de volver a mi profesional y fría expresión. Espero que se lo crea.

En contra de mi voluntad, tomó mi mano de nuevo, y empezamos a andar en dirección al interior de la mansión.

Noté todos los ojos de las parejas encima de nosotros, cuando entramos en el salón.

- Wow, hay muchísima gente – Oí decir a Dino.

El lugar era impresionante, las doradas paredes, el brillante suelo, y la increíble cantidad de comida y bebidas en las mesas del salón…

Jamás había visto nada como eso, me sentía tan pequeña e ingenua, como un niño. Odiaba ese sentimiento. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo, sin ser consciente.

Podía sentir a Dino mirándome, intentando analizarme y leer mis emociones. Yo permanecí escondiéndolas, pero empezaba sentirme un poco incómoda y nerviosa. ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

Giré mi rostro hacia el suyo, enfrentándolo. Él se sorprendió un poco, pero cuando iba a hablar, vi una silueta delante de mí, y giré mi cabeza hacia esta.

- Que pareja más encantadora, tenemos aquí – Murmuró una mujer de mediana edad con los ojos entrecerrados. Era bastante hermosa, con su pelo recogido hacia atrás, y su vestido turquesa. – Ya era hora que el Cavallone Decimo consiguiera una prometida. Siempre ha tenido muchas pretendientes, aunque no entiendo cómo las rechazaba todas…

- Bueno yo… - empezó Dino a decir un poco incómodo. Lo miré divertida, y me llevé una mano a los labios para esconder mi risa. Al darse cuenta se puso aún más nervioso.

- Eso significa que pronto tendremos un heredero – soltó la bomba esa mujer.

- ¡¿Che cosa?! – casi gritamos Dino y yo. Mis mejillas se incendiaron rápidamente ante la mención de esa mujer.

- N-no diga esas cosas, Signiora De Niro - tartamudeó Dino, en el mismo estado que yo. Es verdad que estábamos prometidos, pero… ¡PERO!

- V-voy a coger algo para b-beber, si me disculpan – Tartamudeé aún sonroja, dándole la espalda a Dino. Me alejé de ahí a toda prisa.

Cuando los hube perdido de vista, me paré por fin delante de una mesa apartada y tomé una copa de un líquido dorado que había en la mesa. Di un sorbo, e intenté tranquilizarme mientras el líquido bajaba por mi garganta.

Me paré un instante a mirar a mí alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de todo ese glamour, pero yo me sentía como un pez fuera del agua... Dino encajaba ahí... en cambio yo...

- ¿Se lo está pasando bien, esta noche Signiorina Crest? - preguntó una voz conocida, a mi derecha. Me giré para encontrarme con Romario.

Le mostré una mueca torcida, y él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

- Es una fiesta agradable - murmuré, mirando a mí alrededor. Suspiré, y dirigí mi mirada hacia la terraza, que había en un extremo del gran salón. No había nadie, y parecía muy tranquila. - Iré a tomar el aire, un rato. - murmuré.

La expresión de Romario se endureció por un segundo; preocupado.

- Estaré bien - le dije con una sonrisa, antes de girar sobre mis talones, y mezclarme entre la gente que parecía disfrutar de esa fiesta. En un extremo de la sala pude ver la silueta de Dino, de espaldas, hablando con una pareja de una familia aliada, seguramente.

Al girar mi cabeza, pude ver un grupo de mujeres jóvenes apiladas en un rincón, murmurando lo guapo e irresistible que era el Cavallone Décimo. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí hacia la terraza.

Aparté levemente las cortinas que adornaban sutilmente las puertas de cristal que daban a las terrazas, y anduve lentamente hasta llegar al final de la terraza. Apoyé mis brazos en la barra de piedra, y contemplé el cielo estrellado. Esa noche no había luna, pero era muy tranquila.

Suspiré profundamente. Ese no era mi lugar. Aunque llevase ese atuendo, ese peinado... no me sentía en casa.

- ¿Qué hace una joven tan bella y hermosa suspirando con tanta pesadez? - Murmuró una voz extremadamente dulce y melodiosa detrás de mí, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Di un respingo y me giré sorprendida, descubriendo la silueta de un chico joven, con el pelo oscuro y ojos azules. - Ah, lo siento. No pretendía asustarte.

- No pasa nada - murmuré. - No me has asustado. - Él entrecerró los ojos, con una sonrisa gatuna.

- ¿Viniste sola a esta fiesta, Querida? - Preguntó él. Seguramente no debió reconocerme.

- No - Contesté un poco molesta por ese apodo que me acababa de otorgar. – Vine con m pareja.

- ¿Entonces... te ha dejado aquí sola? - Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

- Él tenía asuntos de los cuales ocuparse - Dije girando levemente la cara, pensando en Dino. Estoy segura que estaba frunciendo mi frente.

- Pero aún así, dejar a una chica tan hermosa, sola... - Dejó la frase inacabada, mientras se acercó un poco a mí. Capté sus intenciones y dejé de apoyarme a la valla de piedra. Intenté simular una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo siento, pero creo que he estado suficiente rato tomando el aire, si me disculpas - murmuré dándole la espalda para irme, pero de repente noté como una mano me había agarrado la muñeca. Me giré para ver a ese chico sonriendo.

- Espera ¿Te vas tan pronto, Querida? - Inquirió. Intenté soltarme de su agarre.

- Suéltame, por favor. Quiero regresar a dentro – Murmuré con calma, pero retorciéndome para intentar soltarme de su agarre, sin éxito.

- No seas así, quédate un poco más, no sé ni tu nombre - Dijo con una sonrisa de conquistador. Noté como se acercaba más a mí, sujetando aún mi muñeca. - Venga no seas tímida - susurró con una sonrisa lasciva.

- La señorita ha dicho que la sueltes - Sonó una voz familiar a mi lado, y noté otro contacto cálido en mi muñeca que repelió de inmediato el fuerte y frío agarre del joven de cabellos oscuros, quién se apartó un poco de mi con expresión molesta.

Alcé un poco mi cabeza para ver a Dino con semblante sereno, pero a la vez serio, mientras miraba directamente al otro chico. Me quedé sin habla, con los labios levemente entreabiertos. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

- ¿Quién es ese Querida? - preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, intentando no perder la compostura. Separé mis labios para contestar, pero Dino se adelantó.

- Yo soy su prometido - Dijo Dino con seriedad. - Y también, el Cavallone Decimo. - Murmuró entre dientes, con una especie de mueca.

El chico de pelo oscuro palideció al escuchar eso, y después de recuperarse del shock, simuló una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ah, lo siento Cavallone Decimo, no sabía... yo no quería... - empezó a balbucear nervioso y asustado - Siento haber causado molestias a su prometida, no volverá a suceder - Dijo atropelladamente, y salió de la escena tan rápido como pudo.

Aún estaba un poco sorprendida. No sabía que fuera de la mansión Dino tuviera ese efecto...

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? - Preguntó entonces Dino, rompiendo su máscara de seriedad, con un tono preocupado.

- No, estoy bien. No necesitaba tu ayuda - Le dije girándome para encararlo, pero enmudecí al ver su rostro con las cejas levemente inclinadas, formando sutiles arrugas en su frente.

Giré mi rostro rápidamente hacia mi derecha, para que no viera el pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en mis mejillas.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó, ante mi rápida y extraña acción.

- ¡Nada! Te he dicho que estoy bien, ese cretino no hizo nada. - le espeté, encarándolo de nuevo en contra de mi voluntad. Él enmudeció, pero después de unos pocos segundos, volvió a suavizar su expresión, y sonrió.

- Me alegro - suspiró con suavidad. Y entonces subió su mano hasta la altura de mi cabeza, y la depositó ahí removiendo levemente mi pelo, sin despeinarme.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que él me ofreció su mano.

- ¿Volvemos a la fiesta? - preguntó. Al ver que no reaccionaba, cogió mi mano entre la suya. - ¿Me concedes este baile?

Separé mis labios, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca, así que los volví a cerrar, y aparté mi mano de la suya bruscamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Le espeté dándome la vuelta. - Yo no sé bailar - Murmuré entre dientes alejándome de ahí. No pensaba que me había oído, pero me equivoqué.

- Pues te enseñaré - Dijo desde el fondo de la terraza, cuando hube traspasado las puertas de cristal, que daban al salón. Me giré extrañada. - Algún día te enseñaré para que podamos bailar - Sonrió.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! - Le repliqué sonrojada, andando lejos de ahí, tratando de encontrar a Romario.

¿Qué era esa actitud? ¿Él me enseñaría a bailar?

_¡Ni en broma!_

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Gracias por los encantadores reviews, son lo que me dan fuerza e inspiración, para seguir escribiendo!**

**Sé que es un poco pesado dejar un review, pdro realmente ayuda al autor de la história -Realmente me ayuda-! Y siempre es bueno saber que piensan los otros de tus historias, así que, por favor, dejen un review! :)**

**Espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Skyfall**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Poco después de ese incidente, nos fuimos de la fiesta, Dino se disculpó varias veces, y tras despedirse de sus aliados, abandonamos la fiesta. No nos dijimos nada en todo el viaje. Fijé la mirada por la ventana, y dejé escapar un leve suspiro entre mis labios.

Tenía los pies doloridos. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar tacones.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, los hombres de Dino abrieron las puertas de la mansión, cediéndonos el paso, y las cerraron detrás de nosotros. Entonces Romario se giró en mi dirección. Notaba los ojos de Dino en mí, y tuve la tentación de girarme, pero seguí mirando al frente. Tenía la intención de encerrarme en la habitación, y no salir hasta que me obligaran por la mañana. Así que sin decir nada, me encaminé hacia las escaleras para subir al piso de habitaciones, pero de repente alguien me retuvo por la muñeca.

- Espera – oí la voz de Dino. Me giré, y me sorprendí al verlo arrodillado delante de mí, y entonces posó sus cálidas manos en mi tobillo. Lo acarició levemente, y levantó su rostro - ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas herida? – preguntó con las cejas levemente inclinadas.

- No es nada, Cavallone, solo es una marca de los zapatos. No estoy acostumbrada a llevar de esto – contesté aún sorprendida ante su observación.

- No tienes que forzarte a llevarlos – contestó.

- Ya te he dicho que está bien, no pasa nada, es solo un rasguño – murmuré, apartando mi tobillo de él, quién se puso de pie.

- Pero sería mejor si lo taparas con una tirita o algo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa disculpándose.

Suspiré, derrotada. Que pesado…

- Está bien – accedí finalmente. Él sonrió alegre de manera infantil, y me hizo sentar a los pies de la escalera.

- Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar las tiritas – dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo. Pero en el mismo instante que giró la esquina se oyó un fuerte estruendo, y una voz lamentándose.

Suspiré de nuevo, mientras apoyaba mi espalda a los escalones. Era realmente torpe. Pero por algún modo me sentí levemente feliz de que se hubiese preocupado, y una sensación de relajación me invadió. Entrecerré los ojos, dejándome llevar. Hacía poco que había llegado, pero esa mansión era tan acogedora y cálida. En cambio dónde solía vivir la atmosfera siempre era fría y distante. Era tan distinto.

- Ah, siento haberte hecho esperar – me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de Dino. Abrí los ojos, y me incorporé, quedándome sentada en el primer escalón de la escalera.

Dino estaba de nuevo delante de mí con una cajita pequeña.

- Entonces, con permiso – murmuró mientras me quitaba el zapato.

- No tienes por qué hacer esto, yo misma puedo atenderme – dije, pero el negó con la cabeza.

- No, fue mi negligencia que te hicieras esto, voy a tratarla yo – contestó.

- Sabes, no todo lo que sucede en el mundo es tu culpa, Dino – murmuré.

Entonces él detuvo su tarea y me miró directamente a los ojos sorprendido. Eso me inquietó, y pude notar como mis mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosado.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre – contestó aún mirándome. Enmudecí sin saber que decir. Él al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho rió levemente, y se llevó la mano a la parte trasera del cuello.

- Ah, lo siento. – se disculpó – decir algo así… - suspiró para él.

Aparté la mirada, un poco incomoda, y no pudiendo aguantarlo más aparté el pie, y encogí la pierna.

- Ya está bien, pude hacer yo el resto – murmuré tomando una tirita y poniéndola encima del rasguño que Dino acababa de desinfectar. – gracias de todos modos – murmuré levantándome.

- No fue nada – dijo otra vez sonriendo Dino.

- Buenas noches, entonces – dije girándome rápidamente y empezando a subir las escaleras descalza.

- Buenas noches, Siena – repuso él quedándose en el pie de la escalera. – ah, por cierto. – llamó Dino, cuando yo ya estaba a mitad de la escalera. Me giré para mirarle. - ¿Te lo pasaste bien esta noche? – preguntó.

- Supongo… que no estuvo mal – contesté después de unos segundos de reflexión.

El rostro de Dino se relajó, hasta formar una sonrisa. Asintió, y me giré para irme a mi habitación. Pude oír sus pasos alejándose, probablemente a guardar el botiquín. No me sorprendió oír un gran alboroto.

- Ese estúpido… - susurré, mientras una gota caía por mi sien.

Llegué delante de la puerta de mi habitación, y entré lanzando los zapatos por la habitación, no me molesté ni en abrir la luz. Me dejé caer en la cama, y me cubrí los ojos con mi brazo.

Continuaba desagradándome mi situación, pero ese lugar, no estaba tan mal. Podría acostumbrarme a esto…

Se me escapó una sonrisa.

_ ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?_

Me levanté y me quité el vestido azul. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo dejé encima de la silla. Entonces vi que mi dedo brillaba con la luz de la luna, y fijé mis ojos en el anillo de compromiso.

Desvié mi mirada a la ventana, y pude ver que lo que parecía la habitación de Dino, las luces estaban aún encendidas. ¿Estaría trabajando ahora?

Suspiré alejándome, y andando hacia la cama. Me subí a esta, y me metí entre las mantas y sábanas. Esa sensación de calidez me tranquilizó, y me dormí.

Por un segundo me sentí como si perteneciera a algún lugar, como si tuviera un sitio al que llamar _hogar_.

* * *

Me desperté de cara arriba. Aún estaba oscuro en la habitación, busqué con la mirada algún reloj, y vi que eran las seis de la madrugada. Me levanté de la cama con pesadez, y anduve hacia la ventana. Aparté la cortina, y me senté en el pequeño peldaño, y apoyé mi cabeza al cristal de la ventana. El sol empezaba a salir por detrás de las montañas lejanas, y perfilaba las siluetas de los edificios de la ciudad más próxima.

El cielo empezó a teñirse de colores cálidos, mientras daba paso al alba.

Poco a poco se me cerraron los ojos de nuevo. La verdad es que jamás había sido una persona mañanera, y no pude resistirme a quedarme dormida de nuevo, con la cabeza apoyada a la ventana.

* * *

De repente noté una leve presión en mi hombro, y entreabrí los ojos, medio dormida.

- Signiorina Siena, Buenos días – habló la voz de Romario. Alcé la cabeza, para ver su rostro sonriente. - ¿Ha dormido aquí? – preguntó.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en la ventana, y reí para mis adentros.

- No, dormí en la cama – le contesté con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté.

- Son las nueve pasadas, el desayuno está servido si quiere bajar. – Contestó él.

- Ahora bajo – murmuré, bajando de la ventana, y abriendo el armario.

Romario abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa.

Suspiré al mirar la elegante ropa del armario, lo cerré, y entonces me percaté que encima del sillón al lado del armario había una bolsa con una nota encima.

Me acerqué y tomé la nota para leerla.

_¡__Buongiorno__, Siena!_

_Te dejo aquí algo que creo que te hará falta._

_No seas muy dura con el chico._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Claudia_

Sonreí al reconocer la firma de la nota. La dejé encima la mesa, y tomé la bolsa. Los ojos se me iluminaron al ver unos tejanos azules ajustados, y un par de jerséis. Contenta, me puse uno de estos y los pantalones, y salí de la habitación. Claudia realmente me conocía.

Bajé las escaleras, y entonces olí una deliciosa aroma, y empecé a seguirla. Esta, me llevo delante de unas grandes puertas de caoba, las cuales no dudé en abrir.

Había llegado al salón, dónde había una larga mesa, llena de comida. Se me hizo la boca agua, a medida que me acercaba a esta.

- Buenos días, Siena – saludó Dino, quién estaba sentado en la mesa, con su característica sonrisa.

- Buenos días – murmuré absorta en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si –

Uno de los hombres de Dino, se me acercó y me retiró la silla, para que pudiera sentarme. Lo hice y seguí mirando mi plato, entonces alcé la cabeza para mirarle a él.

- ¿Todo esto es… para nosotros dos? – pregunté incrédula. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

- No sabía muy bien que te gustaba desayunar, así que pedí que se hiciera un poco de todo, para que pudieras… escoger – explicó.

- Ah, _Grazie_ – murmuré. Me sentía desconcertada, había demasiado comida entre la cual escoger. Me mordí el labio inconscientemente.

- Estos croissants están muy crujientes – comentó de repente Dino, alcé la mirada. Estaba tendiéndome un plato con estos. Lo miré dudosa, pero finalmente, lo tomé, y le di un mordisco.

- Delicioso – murmuré para mí, degustando el sabor de la comida. Él sonrió y se centró en su propio plato. Le miré por encima del mío, parecía feliz, con esa sonrisa suya, pero entonces me di cuenta que bajo sus ojos había una leve sombra oscura.

- ¿Estás muy ocupado? – pregunté. – Con trabajo y eso…

- Bueno, tengo mucho papeleo para hacer, y en estos instantes estamos llevando a cabo una negociación con otra familia – explicó.

Me sorprendió que me contara tan abiertamente sus planes. No dije nada más, y seguí comiendo con deleite.

Oí un ruido metálico, y vi cómo a Dino se le había caído una cucharilla. Se agachó para cogerla de entre sus pies, pero cuando iba a levantarse su cabeza golpeó contra la mesa.

- ¡Ai! – dejó escapar un alarido de dolor, mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – pregunté con una ceja alzada, extrañada por el cambio de actitud.

- Solo me golpeé – contestó.

- Jefe, ¿Está bien? hemos oído unos golpes y… - Romario dijo entrando por la puerta del salón.

- No es nada, solo me golpeé – dijo con una sonrisa. A Romario le resbaló una gota por la sien, mientras oía a su jefe decir eso.

- Bien, en ese caso, me retiro – dijo Romario, pero antes de abandonar la sala se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído – Tenga cuidado _Signiorina_ Siena, el jefe es realmente torpe cuando no está con sus subordinados. – me advirtió. Entonces se aclaró levemente la garganta, y se marchó.

Giré lentamente la cabeza hacía Dino, y me fijé en sus alrededores. Una gota resbaló por mi sien también al ver su parte de la mesa.

Suspiré antes de dejar caer mi cabeza encima de la mesa.

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – exclamé sin poder creérmelo.

_¡Eso sería difícil!_

* * *

**Después de unas semanas, por fin puedo publicar un nuevo capítulo! **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis publicado, me han motivado a escribir este nuevo capítulo :) **

**Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Algún _Review_? ^^**

**Ciao!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Skyfall**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Seguimos almorzando, con naturalidad, intentando ignorar lo torpe que era Dino, y los desperfectos que estaba causando, cuando de repente, la puerta del comedor se abrió.

Romario cruzó el salón y se acercó a Dino.

Le dijo algo al oído, y la expresión de este cambió radicalmente.

Se levantó de la mesa.

- Siena, lo siento, pero tendré que ausentarme durante la mañana – se disculpó con una sonrisa cálida, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero entonces me levante de la mesa y me giré hacia él.

- ¡Espera!

Él se giró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunté. Romario iba a decir algo, pero entonces Dino levantó su mano.

- No hace falta Romario – murmuró, y me miró directamente, con semblante serio. – parece que las negociaciones con la familia Morotti, no están yendo tan bien como nos gustaría, y ellos están aquí ahora. – explicó con calma.

La familia Morotti… había oído hablar de ellos. Controlaban gran parte de Italia en el este. Eran conocidos por sus grandes cantidades de dinero invertido en armamento. Una guerra con ellos sería terrible.

- Yo también voy. – dije dando un paso al frente.

- Espera, es peligroso, podría acabar con una guerra – dijo Dino levantando las manos, y dando un paso al frente, también.

- Eso ya lo sé. Quiero ir a esa reunión… Cavallone – lo llamé por su apellido. Él parpadeó dos sorprendido. Se quedó callado unos segundos, y finalmente asintió, acariciándose la nuca.

- Está bien, pero no hagas nada peligroso, por favor – rogó. Asentí, y entonces abandonamos juntos el pasillo. Romario nos seguía a escasos metros.

Llegamos delante de una gran puerta, que conducía a una sala, dónde esperaban los miembros principales de la familia Morotti. Antes de que Romario abriera la puerta, noté la mirada preocupada de Dino encima de mí.

- Todo va a salir bien, Dino, no hace falta que pongas esa cara. Los Morotti van a reírse de la familia Cavallone si ven que su jefe parece un corderito degollado – murmuré mirándolo directamente. – La negociación saldrá bien.

- Siena… - murmuró mi nombre sorprendido.

Pero entes que pudiese decir algo, Romario abrió la puerta, y nos vimos obligados a entrar en su interior. Allí esperaban sentados en unos cómodos sofás, los miembros principales de la familia Morotti. Había un hombre de mediana edad bastante imponente, una mujer de belleza desbordante, y una jovencita, de mi misma edad, unos diecisiete años. La última, se relamió los labios cuando vio a Dino entrar en la sala, y eso me puso de los nervios.

- Bienvenidos a la mansión – dijo Dino con una sonrisa.

Los invitados sonrieron con frivolidad.

- Es un placer poder gozar de su compañía una vez más, _Cavallone Decimo_ – dijo Morotti. – esta es mi esposa, y mi hija, _Fiore_.

Dino se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba en frente de los Morotti. Lo seguí y me senté a su lado, en silencio, intentando parecer fría y distante.

Noté como todas las mirada se centraron en mi.

- Ella es mi prometida, Siena Rizzo – me presentó Dino.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que es de confianza? – interrumpió Morotti de repente, mirándome de arriba abajo. Sentí mi sangre hervir, pero me limité a aguantarle la mirada.

- Si una cosa no permitiré es que insulte a mi familia en mi propia casa, señor Morotti. – dijo, Dino con voz fría e imponente.

El señor Morotti se quedó en silencio con las pupilas clavadas en Dino.

- No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivos, vinimos a hablar sobre nuestra negociación de territorio, ¿Verdad cariño? – interrumpió de repente la voz angelical de la esposa de Morotti. – en ningún momento pretendimos poner en duda la lealtad de su prometido, Decimo.

Dino asintió quietamente. Me sentía perdida. Jamás hubiese esperado ver a Dino tan agresivo o a la defensiva por una simple provocación de la familia Morotti, o de nadie.

- Si, tienes razón, ruego que disculpen mi reacción. – rectificó Dino. – estas negociaciones son ahora la prioridad de la familia Cavallone.

- Si, parece que en la última reunión no nos entendimos demasiado. Parece que los Cavallone intervinieron en nuestro territorio. – dijo la mujer.

- Es cierto que la familia Morotti tiene poder sobre la parte este de Italia, pero siempre y cuando haya algún problema que incluya a los civiles italianos. – explicó Dino con calma.

- ¿Qué problemas hemos causado nosotros? – preguntó entonces Fiore de forma inocente, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, y apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos, de forma provocativa.

- Muchos civiles han muerto en esas zonas, por culpa de movimientos de la familia Morotti, y eso no lo podemos permitir. – Dijo Dino con seguridad, sin vacilar.

- Ese fue un pequeño incidente, no era nuestra intención. – volvió a intervenir Fiore. - ¿Y no podría haber alguna forma de llegar a algún acuerdo, _Decimo_? – preguntó alzando una mano hacia la pierna de Dino.

Ese era mi límite. Aparté de un manotazo su pálida y frágil mano. Ella me miró ofendida, y con rabia. No se lo esperaba.

- No creo que haya necesidad de tales medidas, señorita Fiore. – hablé por primera vez.

Fiore sonrió con sorna, volviendo a apoyar la espalda en el sofá. Levantó la barbilla hacia mí, parpadeando altivamente.

- ¿Le importaría explicarse, Señorita Cavallone? – preguntó de forma burlesca Fiore.

Me quedé estática. ¿Señorita Cavallone? Era la primera vez que mi apellido había sido cambiado, debido al enlace…

- Rizzo. Señorita Rizzo – corregí recuperándome rápidamente. – y me refiero a que en el pacto inicial con la familia Cavallone, ya se habían establecido estas pautas.

- ¿Es así? – preguntó con su sonrisa juguetona.

- Esa zona es vuestro territorio, pero cuando este pacto no sea cumplido la familia Cavallone tiene toda la autoridad del mundo, para intervenir como le plazca – repuse con frialdad.

Pude ver como Fiore empequeñecía sus ojos con odio.

- Parece que alguien no estaba bien informada – comenté con una media sonrisa, y entonces vi como Fiore se lanzaba contra mí con un cuchillo. Me aparté, esquivando el ataque.

El cuchillo se clavó en el sofá. Sin tiempo a reaccionar Fiore me tomó de la camisa, y me estampó contra la pared. Levantó su segundo cuchillo para atacarme, pero algo impactó contra su mano, haciendo caer el cuchillo al suelo. Las dos nos giramos para ver a Dino con su látigo alzado.

Fiore sonrió complacida.

- Oh, ¿Así que defendiendo a su pequeña y preciada prometida? –

- Yo no soy pequeña –exclamé a la vez que le propiné un golpe en el estómago. Haciendo me soltara.

- Maldita mocosa – exclamó, y levantó el puño para golpearme.

- Ya basta – interrumpió la escena la voz fría y cortante de Morotti. Todo se congeló.

El puño de Fiore jamás llegó a estamparse contra mi rostro. Por el contrario, ella lo bajó y se quedó mirándome fijamente, como si pretendiera matarme así.

- Parece que nos desviamos del tema. – continuó diciendo Morotti – recomendaría que todos volviéramos a sentarnos, y siguiéramos hablando tranquilamente.

La sangre se me heló, sentía que si no me obedecía moriría. Poco a poco Dino se sentó, y Fiore y yo, andamos lentamente hacia los sofás.

Tomé el cuchillo clavado en el sofá, y lo tiré encima de la mesa, clavándolo ahí. Fiore lo tomó y se lo guardó.

- Bien. Supongo que el final de esta negociación está bastante claro. La familia Morotti, no quiere empezar ninguna guerra con la familia Cavallone, así que controlaremos más los movimientos de nuestros familiares por evitar las muertes de los civiles de nuestro territorio.

- De ser así, la familia Cavallone no se entrometerá. – Dino finalizó.

Morotti se levantó y ofreció su mano a Dino, quién también se levantó y la tomó sellando el pacto.

Tan pronto como hubieron llegado a ese acuerdo, la familia Morotti fue escoltada por Romario hacia la salida, y yo y Dino abandonamos la habitación.

- No debiste hacer eso, fue peligroso – me recriminó Dino siguiéndome – podrían haberte hecho daño.

- Sé defenderme sola, no soy una niña pequeña – le espeté girándome para mirarlo.

- Pero eres mi prometida, Siena – dijo él acortando la distancia que nos separaba, con expresión seria.

- ¿Y?

- Que no quiero que te hagan daño – contestó con determinación en sus ojos.

Me quedé sin habla al escuchar eso.

- B-bueno…Todo fue tu culpa, al ponerle ojitos a esa víbora – le dije reemprendiendo la marcha. De repente me sentí furiosa al recordar a esa mujer acercarse de esa forma tan lasciva y provocativa a Dino.

- ¿Qué? ¿A Fiore? – preguntó confuso, siguiéndome aún.

- Mira, olvídalo. Todo salió bien ¿no? ¡Pues ya está! – acabé diciendo, parándome delante de las escaleras, que llevaban al piso de las habitaciones.

- ¿Te ha herido Fiore? – preguntó de repente, con expresión perturbada.

- No… estoy bien – murmuré bajando la mirada, derrotada.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma, por ser tan débil. Por salir herida siempre, o necesitar de la intervención de Dino… No era culpa de Dino…

Yo era débil y eso me frustraba.

Empecé a subir las escaleras, pero esta vez Dino no me seguía.

* * *

Dino se quedó quieto al pie de las escaleras, viendo a Siena desaparecer. Entocnes apareció Romario.

- Jefe, ¿Anulo la reserva del restaurante para comer? – preguntó. Dino se revolvió su pelo suavemente, y con una expresión frustrada asintió.

- Si, Romario. – dijo girándose hacia Romario. – Salió mal – suspiró entonces más para él, que para Romario.

Miró hacia el techo.

- ¿Quizás debería darme más espacio_…?_

* * *

**Después de la espera, viene lo bueno (_O eso dicen_), espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Pronto habrá más _acción_ entre Dino y Siena.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegran el día (cada uno de ellos), y sobre todo me ayudan a escribir! **

**El siguiente capítulo ya estáen marcha, intentaré colgarlo lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Algún _Review_? ^^**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Skyfall**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Subí a mi habitación, y tiré la pistola que tenía escondida en el pantalón al suelo.

Soy débil…y Dino no era del culpable de eso.

''_Él debe de estar pasando por lo mismo'' _había dicho Claudia.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyado al pie de la cama, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Debería de disculparme…?

Entonces oí como llamaban a la puerta, y me levanté.

- ¿Dino? – murmuré.

- No, lo siento, soy Romario ¿Puedo pasar?

- Ah… claro, pasa Romario.

Romario abrió la puerta y pasó.

- Parece decepcionada ¿Estaba esperando al jefe? – preguntó Romario.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no… solo pensaba que quizás sería él… - dije desviando la mirada - ¿Querías algo?

- El jefe está ocupado con unos papeles, y ha preparado un coche para usted que la llevará al centro de Italia, para compensarle. Aquí está también una tarjeta de crédito, para que compre lo que le guste.

- Está bien, gracias –

Tomé la tarjeta de crédito, y la guardé en mi bolsillo. La verdad es que no me apetecía ir de compras, pero no quería molestar a Dino de nuevo.

Salí de la mansión, y anduve hacia el coche negro que estaba preparado delante de la puerta. Lancé una última mirada a la mansión y subí en el coche.

El chófer me condujo hasta el centro, y paró delante de un gran edificio, que parecía ser uno de los mejores centros comerciales de la zona.

Suspiré y bajé del coche.

- Señorita Siena – me llamó el chófer, me giré hacia él.

- No te preocupes, puedo ir sola – le dije.

- Pero, el jefe…

- No te preocupes – repetí con una sonrisa.

- E-está bien, la esperaré en el coche, entonces. – dijo dando un paso atrás.

- Gracias – murmuré, y me adentré en ese centro comercial lleno de gente.

Ese centro comercial era enorme, había muchas tiendas, repartidas en los dos extensos pisos que había.

El techo de cristal era precioso, pero no estaba de humor, así que busqué un lugar con poca gente, y me senté en un banco.

Crucé las piernas, y alcé la cabeza hacia el magnífico techo. Suspiré profundamente, y volví a bajar mi mirada. Mis ojos se pasaron por el anillo de compromiso.

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba irritada, y lo había pagado con Dino.

Pero, ¿Por qué estaba tan irritada? ¿Y por qué le dije eso a Dino? Sobre Fiore… ¿Qué más me daba si ella le ponía ojitos? ¿Qué más me daba si él era amable con ella?

Al fin y al cabo, nuestro compromiso, era estrictamente de conveniencia.

Pero aún así…

- ¡Ah! ¡Esto es horrible! – exclamé llevándome una mano al rostro frustrada. - ¿Qué me está sucediendo? – me pregunté a mí misma.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira quién hemos encontrado aquí, si es la mismísima Siena Cavallone – oí como una voz femenina familiar, decía con sorna.

Alcé la cabeza, tensándome, para encarar a esa mujer.

- Fiore – mustié entre dientes, levantándome del banco. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunté a la defensiva. Ella rió, apartándose un mechón de su cabello lacio negro, y clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en mí.

- No hace falta que te tenses tanto, no he venido a matarte, de ser así ya estarías bajo tierra – dijo con desinterés y frialdad sin mirarme, esta vez.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Tranquila, como ya he dicho, no he venido a luchar. De todos modos, el cuerdo de esta mañana lo prohíbe. Y no seré yo la que rompa un acuerdo entre dos familias. – dijo esta vez con serenidad, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en especial.

De alguna forma, eso me hizo calmarme. Yo tampoco quería que estallara un conflicto entre la familia Morotti y la Cavallone por mi culpa.

- Parece que tu prometido no está por aquí – observó ella.

- No, no vino conmigo – contesté aún recelosa. Eso pareció divertirla, a juzgar por su sonrisa. Se relamió el labio superior.

- Vaya, una lástima.

Volví a tensarme, por alguna razón, y entonces ella se echó a reír.

- ¿No me digas que habéis discutido? ¿Se ha enfadado Cavallone Decimo por tu actitud en la reunión? – preguntó.

Eso me hizo recordar nuestra pequeña discusión, y lo que le dije a Dino.

- Parece que he dado en el clavo – murmuró para ella misma, con una sonrisa.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le recriminé entonces.

- Aún. – se limitó a decir de forma tajante. – Tú no estás hecha para esta vida, se ve a la legua, que no encajas a su lado – soltó de repente, sin malicia. Pero me dolió.

No dije nada, me limité a aguantarle la mirada, mientras ella seguía hablando.

- ¿Dino se merece alguien mejor no crees? – concluyó.

- ¿Alguien como tú? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño, con tono irónico.

- Por ejemplo. Alguien que entienda el gran peso que carga en sus espaldas. – dijo mirándose las uñas. – Alguien que le de lo que se merece, lo que quiere.

- ¿Cómo vas a saber tú lo que él quiere? – pregunté. Ella sonrió con superioridad.

- Todos los hombres ansían eso de sus mujeres. Apuesto a que ni le has dejado tocarte, con lo arisca que eres. – comentó con expresión aburrida.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿A qué viene eso? – inquirí sonrojada.

- Dino es un hombre apuesto. No entiendo por qué eligió a alguien como tú. – dijo hablando más con ella misma, que conmigo.

Maldita egocéntrica, creída… ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!

- Quizás, te lo robe. – dejó caer con desinterés.

- ¿Qué?

- Dino es un buen partido, después de todo; es guapo, rico, simpático y atento... Y ya que no pareces muy interesada en él…

Entonces se me escapó la risa por debajo del labio. Ella dejó de hablar y me miró confundida, extrañada por mi reacción.

- ¿Robármelo? – inquirí entonces con voz fría y hostil, mirándola directamente. Ella dio un pequeño paso atrás. – Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas. – le dije alzando la barbilla altivamente.

Ella empequeñeció los ojos con rabia, como una víbora cuando está a punto de atacar a su presa.

- Sinceramente, me da igual lo que tú pienses de mi o de la relación que tengo con Dino. Pero no te vuelvas a acercar a mi prometido.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, pero poco a poco separó sus labios articulando unas pocas palabras.

- Tu… ¡Serás!

Pero de repente un grito nos sacó de nuestra conversación.

- ¡Fiore! –

Me giré para ver de quién provenía esa grito, y pude ver una chica joven de pelo castaño, y ojos marrones, que corría hacia Fiore. Esa chica vestía con una falda blanca, y una camisa rosada.

- ¿Mm? – Fiore salió de su trance, mirando a esa figura, quién se detuvo jadeante a su lado.

- Con que aquí estabas… - dijo la chica alzando la cabeza, pero entonces se percató de mi presencia, y abrió bastante los ojos sorprendida - Oh, ¿Quien es ella? – preguntó a Fiore quién se quedó mirándome con una mirada indescifrable.

- No importa. – dijo después de una breve pausa. – Vámonos.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, alejándose de mí. La otra chica la siguió sin cuestionarla.

- Nos volveremos a ver Siena. Cuida bien ese anillo de compromiso. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida Fiore antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Volví a quedarme sola en medio de toda esa gente, con una inquietud creciente en mi interior.

_¿Qué era ese sentimiento?_

* * *

La tarde pasó bastante rápido, y tras comprar un poco de ropa salí del centro comercial, dónde me esperaba el mismo coche negro que me había traído allí.

- ¿Ya ha terminado con las compras? – preguntó extrañado el chófer al ver las pocas bolsas que estaba cargando.

- Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien – dije con falso entusiasmo.

- ¿Ha habido alguna incidencia?

- Al contrario, me he encontrado con una vieja amiga – mentí descaradamente con una amplia sonrisa.

- Oh, me alegro por la Signiorina. Entonces ¿Está lista para volver a casa?

- Si, volvamos – murmuré, entrando en el coche.

El coche arrancó, y condujo bajo el cielo nocturno, hacia la mansión Cavallone. Las luces de la ciudad alumbraban sus calles, y los alegres viandantes que paseaban por estas. Adoraba esa ciudad.

Pronto llegamos a la mansión. Bajé del coche, y entré en la mansión. Al lado de la puerta me esperaba Romario, quién se ofreció a tomar mi abrigo.

- ¿Ha pasado una buena tarde? – preguntó. Yo asentí, y me saqué la tarjeta de crédito del bolsillo, y se la tendí a Romario.

- Si, gracias por la tarjeta.

- En realidad, es al jefe a quién tiene que agradecer, esta es su tarjeta, después de todo.

Enmudecí. ¿Él me había prestado su tarjeta? ¿Pero quién sería tan estúpido de dejar algo como eso?

Entonces recordé sus palabras.

''_Tú eres mi prometida''_

- Subiré a mi habitación – anuncié a Romario.

- ¿No va a cenar?

- No tengo mucha hambre, y estoy muy cansada – me excusé.

- Cómo deseé. Buenas noches Signiorina Siena – murmuró él con una cálida sonrisa.

Empecé a subir las escaleras, en dirección a mi habitación, pero por alguna razón acabé delante de la oficina de Dino. Las luces estaban abiertas al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Cómo he llegado aquí…?

Debería entrar y decirle que ya he llegado, también tengo que devolverle la tarjeta de crédito.

Levanté la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero me detuve.

Quizás está molesto conmigo como Fiore había dicho… ¿Sería mejor ir por la mañana?

Entonces reaccioné, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Parezco una niña tonta enamorada.

Levanté de nuevo la mano, y llamé levemente a la puerta. Esperé paciente a oír algún tipo de respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó.

- ¿Dino? – murmuré. Pero no oí nada.

Finalmente abrí la puerta, y me colé en el interior de su despacho. Anduve hacia su escritorio, y me quedé de piedra al verlo dormido sobre un bloque de papeles. Había estado trabajando hasta el cansancio…

Dino se había quedado dormido. Su rostro era tan placido. Sonreí. Dejé la tarjeta en el escritorio, y tomé una manta que había en el sofá, al lado de las estanterías llenas de libros y carpetas.

Me acerqué de nuevo al escritorio, y lo cubrí con la manta. Ese estúpido era incorregible. Con cuidado le quité las gafas de leer que llevaba, y apagué la lámpara de escritorio, quedando en oscuridad.

- Gracias Dino – murmuré, mirando su rostro. – Buenas noches.

Poco a poco fui deshaciendo mis pasos, y abandoné la habitación. Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado intentando no hacer ruido.

- Vale ya está…

- Signiorina Siena – oí una voz detrás de mí.

- ¡Kyaa! – ahogué un grito ahogado, y me giré rápidamente, para descubrir a ese hombre con bigote. – ¡Romario! Me has asustado. – le recriminé con el pulso acelerado.

- Siento haberla asustado. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Está el jefe bien? – preguntó.

- Si, él está bien. Si me disculpas, iré a mi habitación.

- Cómo desee – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Maldito hombre bigotudo. Sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Me alejé de allí con un leve sonrojo.

Finalmente llegué a mi habitación, y me dejé caer en la cama, pero entonces vi que había algo encima de la mesa.

Me acerqué. Era una carta. La tomé, y leí el remitente. Separé los labios sorprendida al leer el nombre impreso.

_La familia Rizzo._

- ¿P-papá…?

* * *

**Los problemas se acercan. Pronto Siena se verá obligada a tomar decisiones. **

**Primero de todo muhcas gracias por los reviews anteriores! Por cada uno de ellos :)**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! No duden en rejarme un review para hacerme saber que piensan del fic! (La verdad es que ayudan mucho y me alegran el día)! **

**¡Intentaré actualizar más pronto!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
